


Surprise

by kashumaguflu



Series: acotar drabbles [20]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Girls' Night Out, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashumaguflu/pseuds/kashumaguflu
Summary: Written for the following prompt asked on my tumblr:"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"Feyre learns that she should never go lingerie shopping without Rhys ;)





	

Mor had a special day planned for me. 

 

After the hardships and destruction from the war against Hybern, Mor wanted to relax and have a day just for the two of us. Apparently that meant it was girls’ night out. She promised to take me to Velaris and that it would be a night I wouldn’t forget. 

 

At exactly seven o’clock, Mor knocked on my bedroom door. The second I opened it, Mor waltzed in and grabbed my hands.

 

“This is going to be so much fun, Feyre!” Mor started jumping up and down, dragging me with her. Her long, blonde curls bounced against her back, a perfect contrast against her midnight blue dress. Mor always looked elegant, and so effortlessly beautiful. No wonder Azriel was so smitten with her. One day, I would get them to admit their feelings to each other.

 

Mor yanked on my hands and lead the way as we strolled down the cobblestone streets of Velaris.

 

Velaris was perfect. The Sidra sparkled with the sunset’s reflection; every shade of pink, purple, and orange colored the sky. I already pictured the different paints I would use to capture the image.

 

Mor continued dragging me along the path until we came across the little underthings store that Rhys promised to take me to.

 

“What are we doing here?” I asked.

 

Mor wrapped a golden curl around her finger. “I know you’ve been wanting to come here, so I thought we could help each other pick things out.” 

 

I looked at her suspiciously. “What are you up to, Mor?”

 

Mor threw back her head in laughter. “I love making my cousin squirm. I figured you could surprise him with a little something tonight,” she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

Mor had a lot of ideas for me. She tossed so many lacy panties and bras to me over the curtains. Needless to say, Rhys would definitely be surprised.

 

*****

 

I already had on one of the bra and panty sets that I bought today. It was black and extremely lacy, barely covering anything. Why it was so expensive when there was hardly any fabric, I had no idea. But I felt empowered and beautiful. I couldn’t wait for Rhys to get back.

 

I wrapped a black silk robe around my figure, leaving it open so the new underthings could be seen, just barely. I even styled my bronze hair in loose curls, lined my eyes in dark kohl and my lips in a brilliant red -– Mor’s idea, of course. 

 

I sat on the bed and waited for Rhys. I sensed through the bond that he had had a long and tiring day. I hoped that this would help him relax.

 

A few minutes later, the door opened and Rhys walked in, the weight of the world draped across his shoulders. He didn’t notice me right away. He simply kicked off his shoes and started unbuttoning his tunic.

 

I rose from the bed. “Let me do that for you.”

 

Rhys’s head jerked up. His eyes widened, the pupils dilating so that the violet was hardly visible, and his hands fell from his tunic. He was definitely surprised.

 

I slowly walked over to him, his gaze following me the entire time. His eyes seemed to undress what little was left on my body.

 

“What are you up to, Feyre darling?” he asked quietly.

 

“Mor took me to that little shop today, and I thought I would surprise you,” I said as I started to unbutton his tunic.

 

He leaned in closer, his nose sliding across my jaw. “You went without me?” There was something strange in his voice. Was he upset?

 

“I thought it would be a nice surprise to come home to.”

 

Strong hands reached out and grabbed my waist, sliding under the robe. His calloused fingers traced against the edges of my bra, sending shivers down my spine.

 

“I can’t believe you went without me,” he said miserably.

 

Then it dawned on me. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” I started giggling. “Wow. The High Lord of the Night Court is _jealous_.”

 

He tightened his grip on my waist and his lips trailed along the slope of my neck. “I’m jealous,” he said, “because I wanted to see you try them on. So I could rip every pair off your body. I wanted to buy you everything in that store, and then shred them to pieces,” he rasped against my throat.

 

I stopped laughing.

 

My hands reached for his pants, my fingers quickly ridding him of his belt. I leaned forward and bit his ear gently, whispering, “Then let me make it up to you.”


End file.
